Gaia's Heart
Gaia's Heart is a location in God of War III. As the name suggests, it is a rocky area with Gaia's tree-like heart at the back. Most of the heart is surrounded by thick bark, and the exposed lower section is protected by thick bramble and unbreakable stone. When Gaia is exerting herself, the heart flashes red. If hit while exposed, it can give off large amounts of green orbs. God of War III Battle with the Hippocampi At the beginning of the game Kratos goes inside Gaia via a wound inflicted by a Hippocampi, and comes across the Titan's heart while trying to find a way out. The heart chamber has a movable pillar with climbable vegetation, and each wall has a socket to place the pillar in, allowing Kratos to climb upwards. The left wall leads further into Gaia's body, and the right wall leads to a small alcove with a hay bedding and a childish drawing of what looks like a person. It is implied that this is where the young Zeus was raised by Gaia (further hinted at by the presence of Zeus' Eagle in the chamber). Battle with Zeus When Kratos and Zeus leap into Gaia's body to evade death at her hands, they wage their final battle in front Gaia's heart. Kratos destroys the heart's defenses with the Nemean Cestus and the Bow of Apollo, causing Gaia great pain, before attacking it again to regain his strength, causing Gaia even more pain in the process. Both Kratos and Zeus take advantage of Gaia's open heart throughout their final battle until Kratos uses the Blade of Olympus to stab both Zeus and Gaia's heart thus killing both of them, with the former being temporarily resurrected after his astral form was defeated and driven back into its body only to be killed by Kratos once again, who beats him to a bloody mass. Trivia *Gaia's heart looks and sounds like a human's heart, pumping an unknown substance, possibly as equally important as blood, through a vast piping of branches within her body. Her heart has the form of a tree. *On the cliff to the right, the Godly Possession, Zeus' Eagle can be found. *The yellow blood-like substance in Gaia's heart is also seen when Kratos cuts Gaia's hand, and when he kills Cronos by stabbing the Blade of Olympus through his forehead. This implies Titans' blood is differently colored, likely a representation of ichor (which was in fact the blood of the Gods also), although when Kratos injured Cronos' arm, cut his stomach open revealing organs, and stabbed his jaw with the Onyx shard, the titan's blood was red, though this may just be an oversight. However, because Gaia is really a primordial it is possible their blood is yellow a good example of this is another primordial Thanatos, The God of Death and his daughter Erinys had yellow blood shown when they were being killed by Kratos. *Even if the player managed to glitch their game so they will unlock all their weapons at the start, it is still impossible for Kratos to be able to destroy it using his Bow of Apollo and the Nemean Cestus the first time he comes across her heart due to an invisible wall that prevents Kratos from interacting with it. Gallery gaia's heart 1.jpg Gaia 2.png gaia's heart 2.jpg gaia's heart 3.jpg gaia's heart 4.jpg Gaia's heart 3167.jpg gaia's heart 6.jpg gaia's heart 7.jpg 11975.jpg Related Pages *Gaia de:Gaias Herz Category:Locations Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection